ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Bres
Can't say for certain now, but Fomors seem to be acting up a bit since the update; the Fomors in the Lamia assault can't have their charm dispelled, and some people are reporting being unable to Erase status effects from even normal Fomor. It's possible that the inability to Erase Drown and Aegis Schism are only a temporary problem. --Korremar 01:19, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Has anyone noticed that this guy's Dragon Kick seems to happen almost instantly sometimes, with no charge time? I know it's not lag on my side, since a friend from the other side of the country is seeing it happen instantly the same time I do... 20:40, 30 April 2009 (UTC) I can confirm that there IS NOT always "ample time to run away" from Dragon Kick. Seems that it is sometime INSTANT. Witness by 3 other people in party. --Kiishi Testimonials :*Defeated by a full party of 2 NIN/DNC 2 DNC/NIN 1 BLM/WHM and a THF/NIN with some trouble. BLM died twice, as well as one of the NIN, and a DNC died once too. Reraise is greatly recomended. Long fight. :*Duo'd by a RDM/NIN and NIN/WAR - Share hate untill he 2hrs. This is key to strategy - During Hundred Fists, let the rdm get hate and have them Chainspell Stoneskin/Ni/ichi spam untill Hunderd Fists wears. Resume fighting and continue to share hate as this makes the fight easier on recast timers. About a 45min fight. Note to nins - Go all out haste as he rarely misses. RR items recomended. :*Defeated comfortably by a party of 5: PLD/NIN RDM/WHM BLM/WHM WHM/BLM RNG/NIN. PLD kept shadows up most of the time, but did eat a couple of Dragon Kicks, which did anywhere between 150-800dmg. BLM and RNG chipped away at HP, PLD used Invincible during Hundred Fists, though maybe not essential as melee attacks were relatively weak. Fight was 10-15mins, MP not an issue, even when a Peiste aggroed halfway through. It seemed to do very few Fomor-specific TP moves, presumably because it preferred using Dragon Kick instead. Saw Aegis Schism and Barbed Crescent. Did not see Shackled Fists, which is the MNK-only Fomor TP move. :*Defeated with party of 4: RDM/NIN,PLD/NIN x2, MNK/NIN. RDM kept Slow II on it at all times and was rarely resisted with Poison II. PLDs and MNK ran out of the range of Dragon Kick most of the time and PLD hit Invicible as soon as Bres used Hundred Fists. Fight was about 10-12 min with no deaths and RDM needing to convert only once. :*Easily duoed with BLU/WAR and SCH/RDM. It rarely hit the BLU for over 10 damage, even Dragon Kick would do around 10, with the occasional ~200. Damage came from Helix/Bio II/Disseverment, melee damage+Plasma Charge, and the occasional nuke. Hundred Fists did not break stoneskin. :*Defeated by a party of 5: PLD/NIN, RDM/NIN, BLU/NIN, SAM/THF, NIN/DNC. PLD kept shadows up as much as possible, normal melee dmg was never an issue, very small dmg, Dragon Kick is the issue, Our PLD took multiple Dragon Kicks, which ranged from 30-1200+ dmg. One shotted the PLD once. Reraise recommended. SAM/THF SATA'd for hate control and damage. BLU and NIN helped whittle away at HP. Notice: Seems to have very high defense and is extremely accurate. On an earlier attempt at blink tanking as THF/NIN with full evasion set-up Bres never missed. Also, Dragon Kick can go off instantly, but run away to lessen chance of hitting, for the usual long readying sequence. : Sidenote : Maybe better strategy for tank is to sub war and go for all out defense? I would think SMN noct shield, or RDM Phalanx II would be extremely helpful. Very challenging, long, and fun fight. Good Luck! :*Easy duo by PLD/RDM and SCH/RDM.--Aiyana-Bahamut 04:56, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :*Easy duo by 2 rdm/nin. Posion2 slow2 and bio2. Nuke when high on MP. around 50% he uses his hundred fist, we used chainspell for stoneskin cures and shadows. Use any damage reduction gear if possible. shadows dont last long. - Kizite and Rimie :*Set up: PLD/NIN, THF/NIN, BRD/WHM, WHM/BLM. Whm buffed and rested to full Mp. Bard kept double marches up, and ballads on the whm. Paladin pulled Bres into the tunnel using flash and proceeded to tank. Hate was for the most part easily maintained Dragon kick would sometimes ready, and could be stunned with shield bash, other times it would be immediate. When caught without shadows Dragon kick could do anywhere from 200-1k+ hp. When Bres 2hrd, so did the paladin. Bard kept elegy on Bres with ease. Whm could not land slow w/ 228 + 28 enfeebling skill. We had a really difficult time with Bres…Someone would always end up killed by dragon kick. When the paladin died the thief took over tanking using evasion set. Whm quickly raised the pld and brd switched to doing evasion songs to help the thief. When the pld unweakened the thief died, and they continued this through out the fight, back and forth. At one point the thf PD’d to buy the paladin more time. Both Devotion and Chivalry were used in the fight. Got Bres to about 20% before full wipe. Note; Did not attempt to run out of range. That might have made the fight a lot easier, though sometimes the Dragon Kick move as instant and running away would not have been an option. ~ Caitsith :*85/PLD/RDM, 85THF/NIN, 85DNC/NIN. Spawns usually 4hrs - 5hr 10 mins on 4 occasions. V.Easy Fight Able to stun with Violent Flourish. Dragon Kick sometimes did 800 DMG to PLD.--Triquarter-Alexander 21:43, November 12, 2010 (UTC) :*Soloed As 90 Ninja Full Evasion With Blade Hi :*Soloed as 99Nin/Dnc with above agerage eva set (full but for the boots from the nm and eva katana) full round of debuffs except paralyze. keep up blind and subtle blow+/yurin and he'll get off at most 1 dragon kick in hundred fists. fought in eva to extend shadows, Fight lasted 20 min.